Overleg gebruiker:Eelco
Partnerproject Ik ben zelf beheerder op de volgende actieve wiki's: De Club van Sinterklaas, Dragon Ball, Power Rangers en Winxclub. Verder ben ik ook actief op de Avatar-wiki. Misschien is het een leuk idee om op elkaars hoofdpagina een link te plaatsen naar de wiki(s) van de ander. Zo kan ik bezoekers van mijn wiki's doorverwijzen naar jouw wiki en kun jij bezoekers van jouw wiki op de hoogte brengen van mijn wiki's. Ik zie dat er aan de rechterkant op jouw hoofdpagina ruimte over is. Zou je daar een kopje willen aanmaken aan de onderkant van de pagina? Ik heb logo's die je hiervoor mag gebruiken, maar gewone links mogen natuurlijk ook. Alvast bedankt! --PowerWikiNL (overleg) 15 mei 2016 17:29 (UTC) Welkom Welkom op Memory Alpha, ik zag dat je al een aantal keren meerdere wijzinging kort achter elkaar in een pagina hebt gemaakt. Memory Alpha slaat elke wijziging, hoe klein deze ook is, op en daardoor zal de database heel veel kleine wijzigen gaan bevatten en heel snel grootter worden. Om dit te voorkomen kan je van een externe editor gebruik maken of van de preview funktie in Memory Alpha. In ieder geval veel plezier toegewenst op Memory Alpha. -- Q 15 jul 2005 18:11 (UTC) :*Hallo Eelco, ook namens mij een hartelijk welkom op Memory Alpha. Leuk dat mee wilt werken aan het opbouwen van deze encyclopedie. Bedankt daarvoor! Maar er zijn nog wel een paar kleine tips die ik je mee zou willen geven. Allereerst zag ik dat je een aantal afleveringen hebt ingevuld, daarbij heb je alleen gebruikt gemaakt van: *| class="odd" | Geschreven door: *| class="even" | SCHRIJVER (S) (INDIEN MOGELIJK) terwijl er ook nog het volgende staat: *| class="odd" | Verhaal: *| class="even" | SCHRIJVER (S) (INDIEN MOGELIJK) *|- *| class="odd" | Script: *| class="even" | SCHRIJVER (S) (INDIEN MOGELIJK) Het is de bedoeling dat je deze wel invult en niet verwijdert. Op de Engelse versie staan de namen van deze schrijvers er ook bij. Een voorbeeld: bij de aflevering Doctor Bashir, I Presume? heb je alleen maar de functie: 'geschreven door' gebruikt. Terwijl Jimmy Diggs alleen het verhaal bedacht heeft, en Ronald D. Moore het script geschreven heeft. Misschien even een geheugensteuntje voor later: *written by=geschreven door *story by=verhaal door *teleplay by=script Verder zagen de toevoegingen er goed uit. Ook zag ik dat je een aantal foto's hebt toegevoegd. Het is de bedoeling dat elke foto een kort onderschrift heeft. Bijvoorbeeld zoals bij Lutan: Lutan, leider van een ras genaamd de Ligonians tot 2364. (TNG:"Who Watches the Watchers?"). Met daaronder de template: , dit staat voor: Als je verder nog vragen hebt kun je altijd een berichtje achterlaten in Ten Forward of op mijn overlegpagina. Tot slot nogmaals bedankt voor je inzet en ik hoop je nog vaak op Memory Alpha te zien. Ik weet zeker dat je een positieve inbreng kunt hebben in deze encyclopedie. --Patricia 15 jul 2005 19:18 (UTC) Wow! Ik heb net je artikel over de Dominion Oorlog gelezen. Normaal kan ik iets niet in een paar woorden zeggen, maar deze keer wel: Wow! Ziet er fantastisch uit! Ga vooral zo door! --Patricia 18 jul 2005 17:37 (UTC) Interwiki links Hi Eelco, I just want to tell you that you don't need to set the interwiki links in the other language versions, especially not before the dutch article does exist. With my interwiki-bot I look one to two times per day if there are new articles in the different language versions and link them. If the bot encounters a wiki link to a language article that does not exist already it removes the link. So you can concentrate on setting all necessary links here in MA/nl alone, Morn and I take care of the rest -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21 jul 2005 13:03 (UTC) :Hi Kobi, I just read your message. Thanx for the information. It's making things just a little bit easier. Eelco Produktienummer naar aflevering Ik heb er geen probleem mee om hiervan Aflevering van te maken. Ik zal dit meenemen bij de afleveringen die nog wijzig. -- Q 23 jul 2005 17:21 (UTC) : Ik zet nu de aflevering er apart bij en laat het produktie nummer staan. Zie VOY Seizoen 4 afleveringen. -- Q 24 jul 2005 14:19 (UTC) SysOp in MA/de Hi Eelco! You've been successfully voted and promoted to Sysop in MA/de, see voting page. Congratulations and all the best! — Florian - ✍ talk 25 mei 2006 16:36 (UTC) Hallo! Je hebt het zeker wel druk? :) Gedemilitariseerde Zone ziet er goed uit. Succes nog vannacht. Tot laterzzzzzz...... --Patricia 29 jun 2006 21:29 (UTC) :Ik doe mijn best ;) --Eelco 29 jun 2006 22:01 (UTC) Respect! Ik val werkelijk van verbazing van m'n stoel voor het vele werk dat je hierin gestoken hebt. Je hebt m'n respect! Trekkie, 22 december 2006 Druk zeker? xxx je meisjes :geloof ik best wel ja :) Nieuwe artikelen Ik ben nog niet echt gewend artikelen te categorizeren... Bedankt voor de herinnering! Ik zal die nieuwe pagina's aanpassen. Ottens 6 aug 2007 09:58 (UTC) By all means voeg afbeeldingen toe, echter ik zou wel willen verzoeken het aantal afbeeldingen enigszinds te beperken. Als er een ding is wat ik vervelend vind aan veel artikelen op de Engelse MA is dat er zoveel afbeeldingen zijn dat het artikel eigenlijk geen ruimte biedt aan ze allemaal. Naar mijn mening hebben we niet voor elk ding een afbeelding nodig. ;-) Ottens 6 aug 2007 18:17 (UTC) :Ben ik zeker met je eens, er zijn afbeeldingen bij die zo slecht zijn dat het artikel beter af is zonder. --Eelco 6 aug 2007 18:20 (UTC) Bot rights on MA/nl Hi. I'd like to use a bot I control to correct some interwiki links on this wiki. For this, I would need to request a "bot flag" for the account User:HighwindBot (meaning that changes made by that bot won't show up in the Recent Changes list. You can check the edits the bot makes on the english and german versions of MA. Please let me know if that's OK for you, or whether I need to request bot rights using another procedure. Please answer on my user talk page, User talk:Cid Highwind. Thanks, Cid Highwind 23 mrt 2008 13:26 (UTC) :I have a similiar desire for an interwiki bot. I've posted a request here but I'm not sure if it's properly visible. Maybe you want to post a short reply? Thanks a lot and sorry for posting in english! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 24 mei 2009 11:40 (UTC) Admins Hey, omdat ik vrijwel de enige actieve lid bent, zal ik graag admin worden. Ik ben zelf al admin op de Nederlandse RuneScape en WOW wikia. Ik heb ook veel ervaring met meer dan ! waarvan er al bijna 600 op deze zijn. Ik heb al een nieuwe skin en hoofdpagina ontwikkeld, maar kan ze niet lanceren omdat ik geen rechten heb. --Darth Stefan 20 mei 2009 19:53 (UTC) Interview wiki van de maand Hoi, we ontmoeten weer! Aangezien deze maand Memory Alpha wiki van de maand is geworden, vroeg ik me af of je nog eens wat vragen wou beantwoorden. Net zoals vorige keer plaatsen we dan een interview op de Centrale Wikia community. # Stel jezelf even voor! Mag kort zijn, aangezien je het vorige maand ook al gedaan hebt :p # Memory-Alpha is een wiki over Star Trek: ben je al lang een fan van Star Trek? Was je fan voordien en gebruikte je de wiki om dit te uiten, of ben je meer fan geworden naarmate je aan de wiki werkte en dieper in de "lore" raakte? # Je bewerkt deze wiki al sinds 2005: hoe zag Wikia er toen uit, en hoe zag Memory-Alpha er toen uit? Wat is er intussen veranderd? # Is er iets specifiek waar je trots op bent? Het bereiken van 5000 pagina's, het worden van wiki van de maand? :) # Binnenkort is het Kerstmis, en binnen een half jaar ben je tien jaar op Wikia... als er iets is wat je zou wensen of waar je op hoopt, wat zou dat zijn? Alvast bedankt voor het antwoorden! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年11月29日、02:32:29